


Take My Hand

by BanbiV



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bathing/Washing, First Kiss, M/M, Plothole Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanbiV/pseuds/BanbiV
Summary: After Stephen survives Everest, Mordo is there to help him recover.This is what I imagined happened afterwards. Sweet gentle fluff.





	Take My Hand

“How’s our new recruit?” Mordo asked eagerly, trying to contain his hopefulness. Stephen had been trying so hard in his classes, unlike some of the other new students.

 

“We shall see,” The Ancient One nodded towards the vacant courtyard. She had her fan in her hands, tossing it idly. He knew what that meant.

 

“Oh no, not again…” Dread filled Mordo’s heart. Stephen was on Everest. It was the ‘make-or-break’ test he hated so much. Mordo recalled his own time upon the mountain, involuntarily shivering. It was so frigid up there, the air thin and the howling winds deafening you...

 

Stephen’s hands! What if he couldn’t conjure a thing? The cold would cause his hands to cramp up! The agony he must be in!

 

“Maybe I should-” Mordo reached for his sling ring. This was too much...Stephen didn’t deserve this treatment. Not so soon. The Ancient One stopped him, hopeful and eager.

 

“Wait…” she whispered. 

 

Mordo stood, fear and worry coursing through his veins. The Ancient One was quickly turning her fan now. He could only pray she was sending positive energy to Stephen. Just when the tension became too much to bear, the familiar strings of light formed. A small, misshapen gateway opened and a very snow drenched, freezing Stephen plopped on the ground before their feet. 

 

Mordo couldn’t help but smile as Stephen shivered before them, his beard covered in ice and snow. He collapsed on the ground, still shaking and chattered his teeth.

 

The Ancient One turned on her heel, lightly tapping Mordo with her fan, gave him a quick smile and left.

 

Stephen had managed to get to his knees, arms wrapped around his chest. Behind him, the gateway fizzled away and some warmth started to return to him.

 

“Come,” Mordo offered his hand to Stephen. “We need to increase your body temperature before hypothermia sets in.”

 

Stephen brought up a shaking hand, his iridescent skin was riddled with dark angry red scars, and took Mordo’s hand. His fingerpads were rough and calloused, but the rest of the skin was soft, hydrated and warm. He was vaguely aware of Mordo’s other arm wrapping around Stephen’s waist, helping him to his feet, but also to supply extra warmth.

 

He slowly guided Stephen back to his room. Stephen all but flopped onto his bed, crawling under the covers. Mordo went to the corner and began to fill the tub with warm water. He made sure it wasn’t steaming hot-that would be too painful. He cast a spell over the water, so it would match Stephen’s current body temperature and with time, would slowly increase it. 

 

“Stephen, we must get you out of those wet clothes. It will do you no good,” Mordo whispered calmly to the bundle of blankets on the bed.

 

A frazzly head of hair peeked out. Those ever changing eyes were now grey. “...urn ‘round?”

 

“What?” Mordo asked, getting down on one knee beside the bed. He didn’t want to touch Stephen without his permission. He tried peeking over the blanket to see the other man’s face.

 

“Turn...around…” Stephen said between shivers.

 

Mordo blushed. He rose instantly and walked to the post in the middle of the room, his back fully presented to Stephen. He heard the bed rustle and slow footsteps on the wood. 

 

“H-hey...can I...can I g-get some help?” Stephen asked, embarrassed.

 

Mordo reluctantly turned and fought back a laugh. Stephen had crossed his arms over his chest to pull the shirt over his head and got stuck at his shoulders, his arms dangling awkwardly in front of him. He could barely see Stephen’s face through the hole in the shirt.

 

A light snicker escaped Mordo’s lips as he approached. He took the shirt and pulled effortlessly. He tried to look away but he still got an eyeful of a shirtless and rather muscular looking Stephen.

 

Stephen’s skin was bright pink from the cold. He had a rather nice body. It was obvious Stephen had been taking his physical training seriously. The muscle and fat he’d lost after his endless surgeries and blowing his expenses had come back. Mordo had to admit...Stephen’s back muscles were lovely, rolling under his pale skin, strong and defiant. He cleared his throat and looked away, blushing lightly.

 

“Do you need….?” Mordo asked hesitantly. The pants were a simple drawstring, but with the state of his hands, Mordo wasn’t sure.

 

Stephen glanced down at them, his face turning bright red. “I uh...I mean, if you-”

 

“Not at all,” Mordo whispered. He stood behind Stephen, his large hands coming from either side of him. He undid the knot and loosened the grey sweatpants. His fingers brushed against pale cold skin as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband and pulled them down. Stephen shook the pant legs from his feet, shivering again at the cool air. He was grateful Mordo was standing behind him otherwise he would see Stephen’s half-hard erection. Mordo couldn’t help himself- he watched as a nude Stephen stepped in front of him. Those long muscular calves...his strong thighs….his ass-

 

Stephen stepped into the tub, sighing at its warmth and all but melted into it. He rested his head against the rim, closing his eyes. 

 

“I am going to wash your face, is that okay?” Mordo asked, holding up a washrag.

 

“Hmm? Oh...uh, I mean...if y-you want?” Stephen felt so awkward. Was everyone like this around here? Or was Mordo just being nice? “I can, it’s no big deal, I just-”

 

“Relax, Stephen,” Mordo smiled briefly at him. He sat near the edge and dipped the rag in. After ringing the excess water, Mordo carefully brought it to Stephen’s face, wiping the ice away as it melted.

 

“Is this a thing? Her...doing that to people?” Stephen asked. The water was so warm..and he had to admit, being tended to like this was rather nice.  

 

“Only when she is trying to prove a point,” Mordo explained as he dipped the rag into the water. “It is merely to get you out of your head, to break the mental barriers you are placing upon yourself. Tell me, were you focused on your hands?”

 

“No, I was more focused on not  _ dying!”  _ Stephen huffed.

 

Mordo raised an eyebrow as he placed the rag gently on Stephen’s neck. “Precisely.”

 

Stephen sat back in silence. “...she could have totally done that differently. She didn’t have to make it literally life or death,” he mumbled.

 

“I agree, but it produces results,” Mordo added. He walked to the cabinet and grabbed two small bottles and a pitcher. “Move to the middle of the tub,” he asked gently. Filling the pitcher, he gently took Stephen’s jaw in his free hand and tilted his head back. He tipped the pitcher and watched as the water drizzled over Stephen’s matted hair. The clumps and knots made themselves apparent as water glided through them and splashed into the tub. Mordo grabbed one bottle and squirted a dollop of shampoo onto Stephen’s head. Mordo placed his fingers on the pressure points on Stephen’s skull and gently massaged them, watching as the man’s body physically relaxed. Even his facial muscles showed signs of releasing tension. The faint aroma of lavender and spiced vanilla filled the room. As he ran his fingers through Stephen’s hair, they got caught in the knots.

 

“We’ll have to cut your hair,” Mordo whispered, his breath airy and husky. 

 

“Mmmm…” Stephen hummed, his eyes closed in ecstasy. “S’fine…”

 

Mordo smiled briefly and rinsed the bubbles from his dark hair. The curious grey streaks above his ears were quite interesting to Mordo. The man didn’t seem very old, at least to be greying. Maybe it was a personal choice or some rare condition like poliosis. Still, it gave Stephen a distinctive look. Thankfully those bits of hair were not affected.

 

Taking the deep cleansing conditioner, Mordo repeated the process. He couldn’t help but notice just how...attractive Stephen was. Granted he was most likely used to being looked at, chased after and so much more...but somehow this felt different to Mordo. He wasn’t seeing the rich, handsome doctor from New York...he was seeing Stephen Strange. The humble but desperate man searching for an answer, for help. 

 

As he rinsed away the bubbles again from Stephen’s hair, Mordo ran his fingers through it once more, trying to push the knots further down so he wouldn’t be forced to shear Stephen like a lamb. Mordo’s hands wandered further and he gently pressed his thumbs into Stephen’s neck.

 

He groaned loudly, hunching his shoulders up. “Ow!” 

 

“Forgive me,” Mordo said. “You have several knots here.”

 

“Yeah...sleeping on the ground does that,” Stephen muttered under his breath.

 

Mordo frowned at that. How long had Stephen been in Kathmandu before Mordo found him? Days? Weeks? The idea of Stephen on the streets, alone and helpless, made him uncomfortable. Mordo worked on silently, loosening the knots in Stephen’s neck. When the spell on the water lifted and Mordo was satisfied Stephen wasn’t going to freeze to death, he stood up and brought over a towel. 

 

While Stephen dried himself off, Mordo set out some night clothes for him to wear. It was an awkward dance between them. Wherever Stephen moved, Mordo moved away, keeping distance between them. Once Stephen was fully clothed, he smiled sheepishly, hair damp on his head.

 

“Thanks...for all that. You didn’t have to,” Stephen mumbled. He felt like he could sleep now and never wake up.

 

“It was merely my duty,” Mordo replied. “Get some rest. Tomorrow, the next level of your training begins.”

 

Stephen nodded silently. Then he blinked rapidly….his vision swayed and so did he. Stephen stumbled back, but not before a firm hand grasped him and pulled him back to his feet.

 

“Stephen!” Mordo gasped. He had one arm wrapped around the man’s waist, the other cupping his head. “Are you alright?”

 

Both men were unaware of how intimately close they were. Stephen held onto Mordo, closing his eyes to stop the nausea. “Y-yeah...I just...headrush.”

 

“Lay down,” Mordo instructed, guiding Stephen to his bed. “I’ll get you some water. Relieving tension from the body can make one light headed.”

 

“Mmm,” Stephen flopped down onto his bed again, hand over his eyes. When Mordo returned with a glass, Stephen sat up and gulped it down instantly. Wiping his scraggly beard, he handed the glass back to him. “T-thanks….”

 

Mordo sat on the edge of the bed, placing the back of his hand on Stephen’s forehead. He seemed alright now… “If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask,” he whispered. 

 

“Stay?” Stephen asked before he could stop himself. A faint rosy blush tainted his cheeks. “I mean...j-just for-you don’t have-”

 

“It’s alright,” Mordo whispered, amused by his babbling. He gently laid back on the bed, kicking his feet up. Stephen slowly moved closer, using Mordo’s chest as a pillow. His hand rested on Mordo’s stomach, fingers curled slightly. Mordo brought an arm around Stephen’s back, keeping him close. He could feel the warmth radiating off of Stephen’s body. Using a bit of magic, Mordo pulled the heavy blanket over them both, tucking it around Stephen’s shoulders.

 

It was...nice to be in this position. Mordo couldn’t think of the last time he’d held someone so close. He listened as Stephen slowly drifted off to sleep. When soft, wispy snores filled the room, he glanced down to see Stephen’s mouth hanging open ever so slightly. A small pool of drool was on his shirt, but Mordo couldn’t bring himself to care. Stephen looked so peaceful…

  
Mordo tucked his chin, allowing himself a moment of weakness, really an indulgence...and kissed Stephen’s forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. I recently moved and my main focus has been unpacking and settling in.


End file.
